youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shrekoning
s'The Shrekoning' is a YouTube Poop collaboration organized by EmperorLemon, announced on February 22, 2017 and released on April 20th of that year. Plot framework is done, we just need more detail This Poop starts with an intro consisting of eye rape mainly attributed to YTP and the phrase "It's never ogre", also including Shrek saying "This is my fucking swamp" and fucking a blue barrel while doing that. After that, more eye rape starts, eventually giving way to a story book that is read using some sentence mixing. After that, the scene where Shrek comes out of the outhouse is repeated in a stutter loop with varying sentence mixing and eye/ear rape. Shrek starts bathing in mud, accompanied by a gamer exclaiming "It's Shrek!". Afterwards, part of "All Star" is put in a stutter loop with the lyrics "So much to do, so much to see, tomato juice, some mustard seeds, so much doodoo, so much disease". Afterwards, an altered version of the end of the chorus is played, showing invaders entering Shrek's swamp and clones of Shrek following them in. Shrek threatens them by saying "That would be a giant, but ogres are much worse. They'll make a suit from your uterus, they'll peel your shit, shave your balls, squeeze the cum from your dick! Actually, it goes quite good on ass." and extinguishes their torches. While doing so, he burns his hand and screams, resulting in the first part of a sensory rape. After a warning on the screen for ear rape, he roars extremely loudly, resulting in a somewhat lengthy ear/eye rape. This scares the invaders away, resulting in Shrek triumphantly saying "Fuck my ass!". He finds a note saying "send nudes" which changes into "Wanted: Shrek memes". The morning after, Pinocchio is being sold and says "I'm not a boy", resulting in his nose and penis becoming long. An old woman is selling Donkey the same buyer, but he flies away to Lord Farquaad's castle, wanting to have sex with him. Farquaad refuses, and has him thrown out of the castle. Donkey lands and impacts Shrek's butt multiple times as he says "fuck my ass!", which also prompts him to angrily reply with "What are you doing in my butt?". After that, a crew of Farquaad's knights nervously order Shrek to be placed "In a resettlement facility", to which Shrek responds with "Oh really? You and what army?". Their numbers prompt Shrek to flee, after which he listens to "All Star" while walking through the swamp. When he is about to go under a log, Donkey bends down from the log to surprise him and initiate a Pokemon battle which stops very quickly. Shrek asks why Donkey is following him, and the latter refuses to answer. Donkey starts singing, and Shrek loudly demands for him to stop singing, to which the former refuses again. Shrek roars at him and initiates a short ear rape, to which Donkey says "That's rEally scary. Shrek says "Listen, little donkey! My Little Pony is stupid!", gaining Donkey's admiration. Shrek also says "Take a look at me, what am I?" with Nick Cage's face. He does this again in the form of a play, and Shrek confirms Donkey's thoughts that he is "A girl dragon!". He also says that he's a delivery boy, and Donkey says that he "has no friends". He also sings a short portion "I Like Big Butts" by Sir Mix-a-Lot. The questions end with Donkey asking Shrek for his name. Shrek hesitantly says his name to Donkey, which causes a lengthy eye/ear rape consisting of a heavily distorted version of "You Reposted in the Wrong Swamp" accompanied by various eye rape involving Shrek. After this sensory rape, he says "I don't know", and stated from Hotel Mario, "Nice of the princess to invite us over for dinner, eh Donkey?". Shrek goes back to his home, where Donkey asks to suck his cock, and Shrek says no. Donkey goes into Sheep's home and says "inside" and Shrek responds with raising his middle finger and loudly saying "Outsaas!" . This prompts Donkey to start humping a chair and randomly say "Waffles". Shrek says "Bye bye!" and slams Donkey with the door, launching him outside. Shrek comes back out with a pasted picture of him opening the outhouse door, to which Donkey says "What are you doing ShrÖk?". Shrek replies with "Pleasing thÖ meme godz" and sheds a tear. Shrek finds a clone of himself heavily shitting in his outhouse, which launches the clone out of the outhouse. The image on the screen changes to another clone of Shrek fucking President Trump, and afterwards to Princess Fiona saying "What?!" In her bed while Donkey says "Waffles" on top of her. Shrek is shown pulling mucus from his ear, when a rat suddenly mentions cheese and bites his ear, causing Shrek to be agonized and the screen to spiral. Shrek asks what the rat is doing in his house, but his pelvis is thrown forward by Snow White's bed, causing a stutter loop to be mirrored, making the appearance of genital-genital rubbing evident. That night, other fairy tale creatures come into his swamp, and he demands an explanation from them. He triggers when the word "who" is used incorrectly, and attempts to drive them away, saying "I'm going to cum to gay porn in privacy!". However, he promptly starts on a journey to stop Lord Farquaad alongside Donkey after the of the Three Little Pigs says "sAs". At the same time in his castle, Lord Farquaad opens the door to an interrogation room using random editing and interrogates the Ginger Bread Man about the Man Muffin. Lord Farquaad tortures the Ginger Bread Man, who says afterward "You're a monster, motherfucker!" , and Lord Farquaad responds with "Fuck you!". A rhythm is created with a stutter loop of Lord Farquaad throwing the Ginger Bread Man into a trash can. Lord Farquaad talks to his talking mirror, which results in the former picking bachelorettes. Bachelor 1 is said to have hobbies as "shit eating" and number 2 is described as being a "KKK member". To directly quote the mirror, number 3 is described with the words: "He's a loaded pistol who likes penis jokes, Princess Fiona!" . Farquaad described her as "disgusting" and picked her. In the process, he picked himself as a bachelorette. Shrek and Donkey get to Farquaad's massive castle, which Shrek states is "compensating for his short cock". While he and Donkey were entering, Shrek caused an ear rape, and he stormed through the line path. After some more ear rape, they encounter a booth with puppets in it that sing a version of "All Star" and it takes a picture of the two as a "welcoming to DickSucc". Shrek argues to Lord Farquaad about the squatters in his swamp, after which he orders his knights to attack Shrek. During that, in a way similar to CinemaSins, his jump is criticized because "Green ogres can't jump that high". Shrek proves the critical observer wrong by jumping and initiating an extremely loud ear rape. Farquaad says "People of Urlok, fuck you!" and Shrek shoots back with insults, earning him "the honor of embarking on a noble quest" while a swastika is displayed on Urlok's banner. In the sunflower field outside of Farquaad's castle, Shrek and Donkey have a discussion involving ogres, onions, and layers. They set off on their journey to save Princess Fiona, which ends at the stronghold at which she is being held. A short eye/ear rape occurs, consisting of Shrek sniffing and saying "dead". Shrek leaps into the top of the tallest tower and rendezvous with Donkey, trying to find the Princess, and orders him to find the nearest Denny's. He eventually finds Fiona, and many possible outcomes come into view. Shrek has sex with Fiona, and she says "put me down or you will suck the cuck!". Fiona reveals that she has a penis, and Shrek engages in fellatio, after which she tells him "There's a dick in your butt", and all of the sexual activity is off screen. They exit, and the Princess offers him a favor of $13.50 which turns into $750 after finding out his name, which he says is "Shkrekly". After they escape, Fiona retells her rape by the dragon and wishes to see Shrek's face, and remarks that he is "ugly". They go through the forest after some editing involving Shrek sucking Donkey's penis. After Fiona angrily demands that they set camp, Shrek and Donkey talk about various things, during which Farquaad views Shrek and Fiona via the talking mirror. They walk through the forest, during which Shrek talks to Fiona by burping, and they encounter some bandits who cause a short ear rape, and Fiona is shown murdering Shrek and Donkey afterwards. Fiona sings to the bird, causing yet another ear rape. An animation of Shrek singing to the bird with Fiona's voice is shown, and he kills it with a high note, causing it to explode. They come into view of Farquaad's castle, and set up a camp. After he cooks rats "meme style" with a side dish of "KeK", Donkey finds out that Fiona is an ogre and panics, and she tries to calm him down. He walks out, and says that he's going to "need a lot of serious therapy, look at my eye twitching!", and his eye starts twitching directly afterwards. Shrek and Donkey argue, with ear rape happening towards the end. Shrek barges in on Farquaad and Fiona's wedding, and does so via running in and flying in with a flying saucer accompanied by a heavily sped up version of the intro to "All Star ", and subsequently lands on Farquaad. Saying that they are "but one sacrifice away from happy ever after", Farquaad gleefully asks to be killed by Fiona. Shrek attempts to persuade Fiona that Farquaad is just marrying her to be king, after which the entire cathedral is shown being pulverized by a green explosion, while a heavily distorted earrape of "All Star"'s chorus is played. Shrek then marries himself, and the credits roll afterwards. Participants EmpLemon, Heavy Diarrhea, Lineofyellow5, KawaiiKing64, Uncle Explasion, GSgiraffes, amodestproposal, Sp693, Urpoliitikko, Ashton Is Fat, VoreCannibal, Pie Pivotmontier-O, TheCanadianPooper, Geozon, Unjustlocket, ToadySP, BagelBoy, DMANFan100, Brutal Thread, VastereMetal, TZN, Jack Durripper, PTHooie, PhoenixKingSokka, Lazza Laydon, TrailerPoopers, Dankal4, Reiden Lightman, Jolo, Skidwad Tennisballs, Funnymoney101, NPCarlsson, Goop Videos, BluCanary, gyrohu11u, Schaffrillas, Malicatofsvartalfheim, SuperDirectorGuy, CW YTP, TheFreshPrinceOfDalaam, Evan Fournet,RedBerd36, ThirtyTwelve, CoyoteNeutral, GarketMardener, Breakneck Banshee, B3afy, SwagPikachu693, and TheZapingNinjaInfinity Trivia * The date of the release in months and days signals 4/20, which is the time California legalized medical marijuana. * Another potential reference to 4/20 may be in the length of the video, which is 2'4:20' Transcript The Shrekoning/Transcript Sources * Of course, what do you expect? * DMX - X Gon’ Give It To Ya * All Star - Smash Mouth * We Need To Talk - EmpLemon (it’s never ogre) * S Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:Shrek YTPs Category:Collab Category:Youtube Poops